moviepediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Anchorman - Die Legende kehrt zurück
Anchorman – Die Legende kehrt zurück ist eine US-amerikanische Filmkomödie von Adam McKay und die Fortsetzung von Anchorman - Die Legende von Ron Burgundy (2004). Der Film lief am 30. Januar 2014 in den deutschen Kinos an. Handlung Der Reporter Ron Burgundy, seine Frau Veronica Corningstone, der Wetterexperte Brick Tamland, der Straßenreporter Brian Fatana und der Sportexperte Champ Kind waren die Stars einer lokalen Nachrichtensendung des Senders Channel 4 in San Diego, doch das Team wurde getrennt. Sieben Jahre später arbeiten Ron und Veronica als Moderatoren-Duo bei einem landesweiten Sender in New York, bis ihr Chef Veronica befördert und Ron gleichzeitig kündigt. Der kommt mit dieser Situation überhaupt nicht zurecht und stellt seine Frau vor die Wahl zwischen Karriere und Ehe. Sie entscheidet sich für den Job. So geht es mit dem verlassenen Ron bergab: Erst verdingt er sich als Moderator einer Delfin-Show in einem Themenpark, doch auch dort wird er gekündigt. Erst als eines Tages Vertreter des neuen Rund-um-die-Uhr-Senders GNN bei ihm auftauchen und ihn für eine Nachrichtensendung engagieren wollen, wendet sich das Blatt. Ron macht sich auf den Weg, seine alten Kameraden anzuheuern, doch Brian Fatana ist inzwischen ein erfolgreicher Katzenfotograf, Champ Kind betreibt ein Fast-Food-Restaurant und Brick Tamland hatte scheinbar einen schweren Unfall. Besetzung Produktion Im Mai 2008 sagte Adam McKay, dass er und Will Ferrell über eine Fortsetzung des ersten Filmes sprachen. Am 23. Juli 2008 gab McKay preis, dass er und Ferrell bereits an dem Film arbeiten würden. Carrell, Rudd, sowie Ferrell selbst nahmen Lohnkürzungen für den Film in Kauf. Im März 2012 änderte Paramount Pictures seine Meinung und bestätigte eine Fortsetzung. Am 28. März 2012 kündigte Ferrell den Film offiziell an. In einem Interview aus dem April 2012 sagte McKay, dass das Drehbuch in Arbeit sei und dass die Handlung einen Sorgerechtsstreit und Bowling beinhalten werde. In einem Interview im Mai 2012 meinte McKay, dass wohl noch nichts festgelegt sei. Die Dreharbeiten fanden von März bis Mai 2013 unter anderem auf St. Simons Island und in Georgia statt. Am 27. November 2013 schob Paramount Pictures die Premiere um zwei Tage auf den 18. Dezember 2013 nach vorne. Der Film wurde unter dem Vertrieb von Paramount Pictures veröffentlicht. Kritiken In den USA erhielt "Anchorman 2" überwiegend gute Kritiken - auf Rotten Tomatoes waren 75% der 177 erfassten Kritiken (eher) positiv, wobei viele Kritiken darauf verweisen, dass die Fortsetzung dem Vorgänger sehr ähnlich ist. So schreibt z.B. Richard Corliss im Time Magazine: „Wine connoisseurs would call this a new Burgundy with an old bouquet. (Weinliebhaber würden diesen Film als neuen Burgunder mit altem Bouquet beschreiben)“ - Richard Corliss, Anchorman 2 im Time Magazine Auf imdb erreicht die Fortsetzung eine Wertung von 6.4 (abgestimmt haben 101.986 Nutzer). Deutschsprachige Kritiker bewerten den Film gemischter. Während Andreas Staben auf Filmstarts.de den Film als "gelungene Satire aufs Nachrichtengeschäft" beschreibt, bilanziert Cinema 6"Hintersinn und Schwachsinn im Wechsel - der Mix macht es dem Zuschauer nicht immer leicht". Christopher Diekhaus schließlich beschreibt in seinen Kritiken für Kino-Zeit.de und Spielfilm.de 8 das Sequel als "fragwürdiges Vergnügen" mit nur "wenigen gelungenen Gags" und umso mehr "stumpfsinnigen Witzen". Trailer full|center|450 px Wikia-Kritik Zehn Jahre mussten die Fans warten, um ihr geliebtes Channel 4 Newsteam wieder auf der Leinwand zu sehen, doch jetzt ist es so weit! Das Frat Pack um Hauptdarsteller Will Ferell ist zurück und gibt sich die größte Mühe, mit dem gleichen Erfolgsrezept an den Hype um Teil 1 anzuknüpfen. Regisseur Adam McKay hält nach eigenen Aussagen zwei Drittel aller Fortsetzungen für schlechter als das Original, weil der Zuschauer nicht mehr überrascht wird. Mit diesem Vorgedanken hat er sicher versucht, das bei seinem eigenen Projekt trotzdem zu schaffen, leider ist es ihm aber nicht oft genug geglückt... ganze Kritik Kategorie:Komödie Kategorie:Fortsetzung Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film